Fossil Fighters: Facebook style!
by Greywing44
Summary: What would happen if our favorite heros got on the social phenomena...Facebook! Chaos headed by yours truely and Magma Red! May you bust a gut while reading this story! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Greywing: Hahaaaa Fossil Fighters on facebook!**

**Kaze&Red: Should we be worried?**

**Magma: Yes...Yes you should. :)**

* * *

**Joe Wildwest** posted a picture on his wall and tagged **Xavia Adven.**

_(__**Rupert Regius**__, __**Red Broke**__, __**Rosie Richmond**__ and __**1440**__ people like this picture)_

**Xavia**:...HOW DID YOU GET THAT?! WHEN?!

**Joe**: LOL, not so funny now huh? Payback for hacking my account!

**Red**: Aw you look so cute Xavia, the bunny ears suit ya ;)

_(**Rupert Regius **liked this__ comment.)_

**Todd**: LOL, Rupert, you were the first to like it! XD

**Rupert**: WAS NOT!

**Todd**: Wait, why is Xavia even in a bunny suit? O.o

**Xavia**:...Sarisa.

**Todd**: -.-' I should have known.

* * *

**Jade Chan** upoaded a video on **Kaze Shiratori's** wall.

_(__**Lola**__, __**Lester**__, __**Cole**__ and __**555**__ more people like this)_

**Cole**: You can breakdance!? :o

**Lester**: Awesomeeee makes me want to jam to it...Wait who's Jade?

**Jade**: Me! The awesome Jade Chan, niece of Jackie Chan at your service! ;)

**Kaze**: I told you not to post things on my wall! -Blushes-

**Xavia**: LOL, nice moves! XD

**Rupert**: Could you at least of had a shirt on Kaze? -.-'

**Kaze**: IT WAS HOT!

**Jade**: Wasn't the only thing that was hot, if you catch my drift. ;)

_(__**Lola**__ liked this comment)_

**Kaze**: JADE! O/O

**Xavia**: XD XD XD

**Red**: Kaze, you can break dance?! o.o WHY WASN'T I INFORMED OF THIS?!

**Todd**: I have a question: Jade, will Jackie be upset with you posting this without Kaze's okay?

**Jade**:...I'm not even sure he knows what the internet is. :p

**Jackie**: JADE! Where did that video come from!?

**Jade**: GAH you have one of these!? O.o

**Jackie**: I'm coming up there!

**_Jackie Chan_**_ has logged off_

**Jade**: Oh great DINO! I don't want to dust the shop again!

**_Jade Chan _**_has logged off_

* * *

**Sarisa** posted a picture on her wall.

_(Over__** 3 million**__ people like this)_

**Xavia**: SARISA! WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING?!

**Sarisa**: What? You look so cute!

**Joe**: ROFL

**Rupert**: Awww ^^

**Lester**: So friggen adorable! XD

**Cole**: Too bad you can still feel the evil...

_(__**5**__ people liked this comment)_

**Lola**: Almost everything thats cuteee is evilll mannnn. Shameeee.

**_Pauleen Diga tribe_**_ has logged on._

**Pauleen**: Whatd I miss?

**Red**: THIS! [link]

**Xavia**: RED!...Wait, Cole, what do you mean by _'you can still feel the evil'_?

**Todd**:...Xavia, how did Sarisa get you into that dress?

**Pauleen**: Awwww so cute Xavia! XD

**Cole**:...

**_Cole_**_ has logged off_

**Lester**: He ran! LOL

**Kaze**: Risa' probably only had to corner her and ask...maybe bribe her. Am I right Sarisa? ;P

**Xavia**:...He has seven days. I MUST PREPARE!

**_Xavia Adven_**_ has logged off._

**Red**: O.O That's gonna to be a grusome death!

**Sarisa**: No, I just asked her.

**Rupert**: It's that easy?

**Lola**: When your Risa...everything easyyy with Xaviaaa.

**Kaze**: True ;)

* * *

**Chief Bullwort's**_(Mobile)_ status is changed to _'Bored of eating carrots_.'

_(__**No one**__ likes this)_

**Bullwort**: The heck! O.O Does Facebook even HAVE a setting like that!?

**Kaze**: Does now...whoever you are. Anybody know him?

**Lola**: Nope I like don'tttt...

**Bullwort:** I'm a main VILLAN!

**Lester**: More like midboss. XP

_(**10** people liked this comment.)_

**Red**: Hey Bullwort! :D If you're tired eating the carrots, I could send you some Christmas cookies to eat. XD

**Xavia**: You know, you should really shave that mustache. It makes you look like the Opression Leader.

**Bullwort**: My mustash is AWESOME! And shove those cookies where the sun don't shine BROKE! I don't want EM!

**_Greywing_**_ has logged in_

**Greywing**: Alright lets change some things here ;)

**Bullwort**: RED'S SO MUCH MORE AWESOME THEN ME! MY MUSTASH IS HOranaSAMA! XAVIA IS GODDESS OF THE WORLD!

_(** 10,459**_ people liked this comment.)

**Bullwort:** The heck!? That wasn't ME!

**Greywing**: Muhahaha! XD

**_Greywing_**_ has logged off_

**Kaze**: I want to do that!

**Xavia**: That is the most true fact that has ever been stated. :D

**Red**:...You don't like my cooking? *sobs in corner*

**Cassidy Ranger**: YOU MADE MY FUTURE HUSBAND CRY!

**_Cassidy Ranger_**_ has logged off._

**Todd**:...Bullwort, you're screwed.

**Bullwort**: Would like to see her try! XD In prison remember?

**Lester**:...Wait then how are you on Facebook?

**Bullwort**: Stole a phone :)

**Xavia**: You do know that prisons have visiting hours? Which is now?

**Red**: Would you like a pie then? :3

**Todd**: I would!

**Lester**: ME TOO! :D :D :D :D

**Kaze**: If you gimme one I'll make you a homemade pizza! :)

**Bullwort**:...What does the Red stalker look like...exactly?

**Xavia**: Eh, auburn hair, teal eyes, auburn body suit with no sleeves and pants legs that stop at the middle of her upper legs.

**Red**: No problem! :D

**Rupert**: Oh, could I have one as well? Cherry would be preferred.

**Red**: On it! :D

**Bullwort**:... OH DINO THEIR LETTING HER IN! HE-

**_Chief Bullwort_**_ has logged off._

**Lola**:...Is it wrong to feel like, sorry for him?

**Red:** I don't think so. He's a human just like everyone else is, after all.

* * *

**Xavia Adven **posted a picture and tagged **Red Broke.**

_(__**10 billion **__people like this)_

**Red**: XAVIA! Where-?! Where did you even get that?! D:}

**Xavia**: Does it matter? I have it, and that is what should concern you.

**Todd**:...Whoa.

**Kaze**: Wow...I have no words. None.

**Lola**: That is like evil...I think I worship Xavia now. Though not in the stalker way. -shiver-

**Rupert**:...Xavia, where did you manage to get a picture of Red only wearing his cargo pants with water droplets in his hair and one his chest that gleam in the sun light?

**Xavia**: I have my ways.

**Joe**:...I was wonderin' why this had so many likes.

**Kaze**: Two words...Fan Girls.

* * *

**Xavia Avden** has posted a picture on her wall and tagged **Todd Monte **and** Pauleen Diga Tribe**.

**Kaze**: O.o was THAT what you guys were doing last Halloween!?

**Pauleen**: H-How in diga-dino's name did you get that! O/O

**Xavia**: I have my ways. Doesn't ANYONE understand that?! -.-'

**Todd**: XAVIA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU POSTED THIS! D:{

**Red**: I approve. *thumbs up*

**Pauleen**: I DON'T! D:{

* * *

**Pauleen Diga Tribe** has changed her status to _'In a relationship'_ with **Todd Monte**.

**Kaze**: Congrats you two XD

**Pauleen**: I just found out you can do that on facebook diga -Blushing-

**Red**: Congratualtions! :D I approve.

**Todd**: :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Love you Pauleen~ 3

**Pauleen**: I love you two times Todd! XD -kiss kiss-

**Lester**: So adorable...I think I'm gonna barf. Blerg XO

**_Xavia Adven_**_ has logged off_

* * *

**Xavia Adven** has uploaded a picture to her wall and tagged **Rupert Regius**

_(**1,758,947 **people like this)_

**Red**: HAHHAHAHAAAA! HA HA HA!

**Rupert**: XAVIA!

**Xavia**: Wut? :3

**Lester**: Oh dino Xavia you are a GENIUS! GENIUS I TELL YOU! XDDDD

**Kaze**: Cute pic little Ru-Ru :3

**Cole**:...Rupert...why are you wearing a mini-skirt?

**Rupert**: She put me in it!

**Sarisa**: And you went along? O.o

**Rupert**: No madam! She just forced me into it!

**Kaze**: Oh yeah that was when...EVIL! EVIL I TELL YOU!

**Lola**: I didn't hear you complaining while I was like, doing it. ;)

_(__**Jade Chan **__likes this comment)_

**Kaze**:O/O

**Jade**: Oh wow I want to hear of this one ;)

**Kaze**: NO! No one tell her!

**Xavia**: Then I will! :D I locked him and Lola in a closet. XD

**Joe**: XD LOL

**Kaze**: It's not FUNNY!

**Jade**: Yes it is ROFL!

* * *

**Greywing: Oh my goodness the randomness! HA!**

**Kaze: Why did you even CREATE something like this!?**

**Magma: Because it's funny! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaze: Why is this CONTINUING?!**

**Greywing: Cus.**

**Red: Oddly, I don't feel worried about this chapter.**

**Magma: That's because it has more Kaze torment, while you have none. XD**

* * *

**Xavia Adven** posted video and tagged **Rupert Regius**. _(__**5736**__ people like this)_

**Red**: ...WHAT THE WHAT MAN?

**Todd**: ...Why...Why are we dressed showgirls?

**Rupert**: XAVIA! How did you EVEN get you hands on that?! IT WAS A DREAM!

**Kaze**: Makes no sense! O.o

**Cole**: Its XAVIA, it doesn't have to make sense...

_(__**1,923,68**_**_4_**_people like this)_

**Joe**: ...What in tarnation did ya eat Rupert?!

**Martin Regius**: ...What?

**Kaze**: Uhhhh Mr. Regius has a facebook account?

**Lola**: THAT'S what, like, surprises you?

**Rupert:** Yes, Father has a Facebook account. -.-' He has over one million followers.

**Xavia**: I don't think he's happy about the pic of you in the mini-skirt I posted. XD

**Kaze**:...Your on your own Ru-Ru.

_**Kaze Shiratori**__ has logged off._

**Lola**: Like, good luck Ru-Ru.

_**Lola Taylor**__ has logged off._

**Martin Regius**: Rupert, my study. NOW.

**Rupert**: But Father!

**Martin Regius**: NOW.

_**Martin Regius**__ has logged off._

**Rupert**:...Good bye world. :(

_**Rupert Regius**__ has logged off_

* * *

**Kaze Shiratori** and **Red Broke** have sent invites to the event _'Homemade Pies, Pizza pies, and MORE_!' Also a Picture tagged to the event is posted on their wall.

**Lester**: ACCEPTED! XDDD Not gonna miss it NEVER!

**Kaze**: I just hope you guys like my pizza. :) It's a recipe that I made myself.

**Todd**: I'm there! :D :D :D :D

**Xavia**: Can I bring some cake?

**Rupert**: Those pies look like perfection! :D

**Sarisa**: I'll bring ice cream!

**Jade**: Can I come? :) I'll bring some good ole chinese Moon cakes! XD

**Kaze**: Oh I haven't had those in a while -drool-

**Joe**: I got some canned peaches. :D

**Pauleen**: Anything we're missing, digadig?

**Todd**: CANDY! XDDD

**Kaze**: NO! Remember what happened last time?

**Lola**: Chaos?

**Cole**: Exactly.

**Xavia**: I'll bring the candy! :D :D :D :D

_**Xavia Adven**__ has logged off._

**Todd**: BOOYA! In yo face Kaze! XD

**Kaze**: I won't be responsable for anything that happens...

* * *

**Red Broke** uploaded a video on his wall, tagged event _'Homemade Pies, Pizza pies, and MORE!_'

_(__**3,762 **__people like this)_

**Jade**: Oh man you guys are awesome! Kaze why you no introduce me the first time!-pout-

**Kaze**: Because you'd immediately tell embaressing stories about me!

**Jade**:...And?

**Kaze**: UG$%^%!

**Red**: You seriously should've been there! We had everything! :D :D :D :D :D

**Todd**: CAAAAANDYYYYY!

**Cole**:...And he's stll suger-high. -.-'

**Xavia**: Chaos was made, my job here is done.

**Jade**: Jackie didn't let me...THAT'S IT! I'm bagering him till he lets me fly over there!

**Kaze**: Oh this just broods chaos...

**Lola**: And like, become a fossil fighter?

**Jade**: Oh you know it! XD

**Xaiva**: COME HERE! I'd love to get some dirt on Kaze~!

**Joe**: -.-' How does Sarisa think you're a lil' angel wit' yer behavior?

**Xavia**: 'Cause I'm awesome like that. :3

_(__**698 **__people like_this.)

**Sarisa**: And she's so adorable! XD

**Kaze**: Ugh at least Jackie won't agree to this...

* * *

**Xavia Avden** posted a video on **Jackie Chan's** wall _(__**Prof. Scatterly**__,__** Dr. Diggins**__, and __**4,500**__ more people like this)_

**Jackie**: How could such a small girl get past that many Shadowkahn!?

**Prof. Scatterly**: It is the mystery of the Adven eh what? How has the years treated you old student?

**Jackie**: Well I really have to watch my heart with all the...Surprises I go through...

**Xavia**: ...There was something there? I tell ya, everythings too easy these days! I'd like a challenge for once...

**Prof. Scatterly**: I take a challenge for you would be rather hard to find, eh old bean?

**Xavia**: *le sigh* Unfortunatly...

**Jackie**: Ugh being bested by a child...Strangly I find I don't really care. I've had to deal with Uncle, finding the talismans, Jade, Uncle...

**Dr. Diggin's**: Talismans?

**Jackie**: Ah uh...I'm not sure if I can give it away...because of a sector that, in the eyes of the gov 'does not exist'...

**Xavia**: The talismans? Oh, those are these little rock things that animals of the Zodic on them, and when activated give you some kind of magic power.

**Dr. Diggins**: ...0.0

**Jackie**:...HOW!? Did Jade give it away!? Oh we're going to be in so much trouble with section 13!

_**Jade Chan**__ has logged on_

**Jade**: Don't blame ME! I had no hand in this!

**Jackie**: Then...how!

_**Uncle Chan**__ has logged on_

**Uncle**: Uncle of course! Ahh Xavia how have you been young one? Uncle has missed our tea together...

**Jade**:...Say WHAT!?

**Prof: Scatterly**: Ah! Uncle how good to see you old bean!

**Uncle**: Scatterly! Uncle has missed you, too!

**Xavia**: Hey Uncle Chan! :D ...Wait, I thought you didn't like the World Wide Web or laptops. O.o Oh well. Heh, sorry about missing tea, I stayed up half the night before doing some reach, and accidently overslept...sorry.

**Uncle**: Ahhh Uncle forgives you! And it was Tohru that finally got this old dog to learn a new trick...Ah I have an idea, why doesn't Uncle just come to you? Scatterly prepare your best exibits!

**Jade**: Alright! I get to be a fossil fighter! XD

**Prof. Scatterly**: Of course old bean! i'll even bring out some of the old chinese armorments! What fun!

_**Prof. Scatterly**__ Logged off_

**Jackie**: B-but Uncle! That place is dangerous!

**Uncle**: Nonsense! If hundreds of preteens still in school _live_ there, we can certainly take a _vacation_ there! Xavia do you mind if you'd help this old Uncle with the planning?

**Xaiva**: No problem, Uncle! Is Tohru coming? In that case, I'll make sure parker doesn't prepare any dishes containing fish. Oh! And, I found the perfect temperature for tea that isn't too hot or cold. I'm sure you'll like it! :D

**Uncle**: Yes Uncle shall bring Tohru! Cannot wait to try the tea! Jackie! Start packing!

_**Uncle Chan **__has logged off._

**Jackie**: Wait Uncle!

_**Jackie Chan**__ has logged off._

**Xavia**: Thanks! :D Now, shall we plan a little surprise for Kaze? }:D

**Jade**: Oh you know me so well. ;)

* * *

**Lester Hawke** uploaded a video on **Cole Aster's** wall. _(__**9,487,483**__ people like this.)_

**Cole**: LEEEEEESTEEER! D:{ D:{ D:{

**Kaze**: Cole...Oh my dino that's hilarious! LOL!

**Lola**: That's, like, saaad maaaan.

**Xavia**: HAAAAAAAA HAHAHAHAHA HAAAAAAA! I CAN'T BREATH! I CAN'T BREATH! HA HAAAAA!

**Red**: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLF ROLF ROLF ROLF! XD XD XD XD

**Todd**: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! XD

**Joe**: ...What in tarnation?

**Rupert**:...Lester, may I inquire why you took a video of Cole dancing around his room in nothing but his underwear and singing into his brush like it were a microphone? -.-'

_**Sarisa Eastward **__has logged on._

**Sarisa**: What's everyone laughing at?

**Xavia**: SARISA! This isn't for you! SHEILD YOU EYES!

_**Pauleen Diga tribe**__ has logged on._

**Pauleen**: Shield her eyes from what diga?

**Lola**: This [Link]

**Pauleen**:...LOLOLOL ROLF ROLF! XD XD XD!

**Sarisa**:...So why can't I look at it?

**Xavia**: You're too pure.

**Red**: I bet Joe has no arguement. XD

**Joe**: HEY!

**Todd**: Is for horses. XD

**Cole**: LESTER! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!

_**Cole Aster **__has logged off._

**Kaze**: I think you'd better run Lester. :) He might spread his hipsterness.

* * *

**Jade Chan** has made a poll on her wall named 'What types of Vivosaurs should I use?'

**Jade:** I need HELP! I have no IDEA how ANY of this works...:(

**Kaze:** Well Machai's are cool to have, I called mine Natsu...

**Jade**:...Can I have an opinion that isn't baised?

**Kaze**: What? Machai's are awesome...-pout-

**Rupert**: Well, you'll want a team that has all of the different range types to help with opponents in each area, and I would suggest either have the same elemental type or three different types. If you choose the same, you can get a team skill, but if they're all different, you'll be able to make up for any disavantages you may have.

**Jade**: Thank ya little Ru-Ru ;)

**Rupert**: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

**Xavia**: Little Ru-Ru. XD

**Rupert**:...

**Jade**: Oh I see you don't mind if XAVIA- calls you that. ;)

**Rupert**: Th-that's blasphemey!

**Red**: Is it~?

**Rupert**: YES!

**Todd**: I disagree, my good sir! XD

* * *

**Red Broke** has made **Todd Monte** his brother on his profile.

**Kaze**: It's never offical till it's on facebook. ;)

**Todd**: THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE... :D :D :D

**Red**: BRO HUG!

**Todd**: YEAH!

**Pauleen**: I wouldn't be surprised if you two actually were relatives, digadig. -.-'

_(__**36**__ people like this)_

* * *

**Kaze Shiratori's** relationship was changed to _'in a relationship'_ with **Lola Taylor **and **Jade Chan**.

**Kaze**:Wait...JADE YOU HACKED MY ACCOUNT!? O/O...WAIT YOU CAN DO THAT ON FACEBOOK!? O.o

**Jade**: Aparently you CAN! XD I hope you don't have a problem sharen Lola~

**Lola**:...Hm, strangely I don't.

**Kaze**: You...In...ha? O.o

**Cole**:...What the heck Lola? What the heck?

**Lola**: Why not? So long as he likes the both of us, like...equally I don't see much of a problem maaan.

**Jade**: Plus we can take turns! XD Hey Xavia can you lock me and Kaze in the closet next time? ;)

**Kaze**: Herufnkasf-

_**Kaze Shiratori's**__ connection lost_.

**Xavia**: Yep! XD Or, I could always program the holo-room to have a fireplace and loveseat...XD

**Todd**: Kaze's DOOOOOOOMED... D:

**Lester**:...I'm SOOOO JEALOUS! }:D

* * *

**Jade Chan** posted a picture on **Lola Taylor's** wall

_(__**30 million**__ people like this)_

**Lola**: Like wow...O/O

**Jade**: I know right? ;) Chan Fu does some wonders on the body humana humana humana~

**Kaze**: You just enjoy embaressing me don't you!?

**Xavia**: HA HA!

**Cole**:...WOW. Lester! Start taking those lessons!

**Lester**: Why me?

**Cole**: You're fat. Get that weight off!

**Lester**: Why don't YOU take 'em, you're skinnier than a drummer's drumstick!

_**Jackie Chan**__ has logged on._

**Jackie**: JADE! What have I said about posting those pictures!?

**Jade**: Uhhhh lets talk about it.

_**Jade Chan**__ has logged off_

**Jackie**: That's NOT talking about it!

_**Jackie Chan **__has logged off._

* * *

**Greywing: Tell us how yall would like a Fossil Fighter's JCA Crossover!**

**Kaze: That...I have no problems with that...**

**Magma: Tune in next chapa for more random LOLing! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Magma: He we are, once again~!**

**Red: I wish you guys would STOP THIS! You're making everyone laugh at us!**

**Grey: You don't get a say. ONWARD!**

* * *

**Martin Regius** has posted a picture on his wall.

_(__**78392**__ people like this.)_

**Xavia:** HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAA!

**Rupert**: ...Father...ToT WHHHHHY...?

**Martin**: What? It's just a picture.

**Red**: Of when he was five. XD

**Lester**: And wearing BUNNY Pajama's! XD LOL!

**Kaze**: Oh I think Xavia wants some of those pics Mr. Regius ;)

**Cole**: Not to mention the stuffed Mapo he's cuddling. XD XD

**Xavia**: *still LOLing*

**Rupert**: TT-TT

**Martin**: Are you okay Rupert?

**Rupert:** No sir.

**Martin**: :(

* * *

**Rosie Richmond** relationship status changed to, _'In a relationship'_ with **Red Broke**, a picture included.

_(__**258543**_ _people like this.)_

**Lola**:...This is like, a statement isn't it? Picture too maaaaan.

**Rosie**: Yep. :)

**Red:** :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Love you Rosie~!

**Xavia**: BLEEEEEE Love mush!

**_Xavia Adven_**_ has logged off. _

**Todd:** Congratulations bro! :D

**Pauleen**: Somehow I can see the RedXRosie song as _'I need a hero'_, digadig.

_(__**56799**__ people like this.)_

**Rosie**: Love you too Red~ And this is a message to all Fan girls: RED IS MINE! :)

_(__**39058 **__people like this.)_

**Cassidy Ranger**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! RED IS MINE! MINE I TELL YOU!

**Red**: No, she's right. I gave her my heart, and I love her with all of it. She is the horizon to my sunset, the beat to my heart, the air to my lungs, the stars to my night sky, and the blue sky to my summer morning. I am incomplete without her, and I will willingly die for her to keep her from harm, and even if she was happy with someone else, I'd still love her and wish her the best. :D

**Rosie**: Oh Red...It's the same for me, my life was bleak and grey without you in it. You give my world life and laughter in a way that no other boy did. He is the Yin to my yang and the spark in my fire, the water in my ocean. And the one person I can count on to come to my rescue when things look grim...I love him, and if you want to take him against his will, you'll have to deal with me first. And I assure you, I will win that battle.

_(__**589402**__ people like this.)_

**Cole**:...So BEAUTIFUL! *Sobs*

**Pauleen**: SO CUTE! *squeals*

**Rupert**: My goodness, you two have ways with words. o.o

**Red**: You are the cheese to my macaroni, the bacon to my eggs, the smile to my face, the jelly to my peanut butter, the fossil to my rock, the blue to my eyes and the icing to my cupcake. I am your knight, and I will never let anyone harm you, my sweet rose. :)

_(__**894391 **__people like this.)_

**Kaze**: Why does something so cheesy sound so gosh darn ROMANTIC!? O.o

**Rosie:** You are the yoke to my egg, the sonic to my boom, the moon to my sun, the spark in my soul, the pink in my hair, and the layers to my triple decker sandwich. I am your princess, and I will always wait for you, my handsome Knight. :)

_(__**795032 **__people like this.)_

**Lester**: Ugh, now it's annoying.

**_Lester Hawke_**_ has logged off._

**Red**: :D You are the shine to my gold, the color to my world, the fragrance to my flower, and the beauty to my jewel. :D What make a rose a rose? The name? No. The rose is its own beauty, it's wonderful fragrance that blesses our nose and the sunlight reflecting of the morning dew that sits so perfectly on it's lovely petals that bring a smile to our eyes, and there is no greater rose than you, my dear Rosetta. :D

_(__**6380958**__ people like this.)_

**Todd**: ...WHOA. OoO ...Red, YOU SHOULD BE A POET.

**Jade**: Why can't Kaze Serenade us like that? -Pout-

**Lola**: Yeah man, like why?

**Kaze**:...I can rap you guys something. Technically that counts as poetry... -blush-

**Red**: Rosie, you are the glorious dawn that made the night of my sorrows disappear as your majestic self came into the sky of my life, the colors of your personality painting the my sky such wondrous colors that it robbed me of my breath and wiped my mind of all words. Just the mere thought of makes me shine like gold, dance like a fool, and smile so brightly that not even the brightest star can compare. You are the keeper of my heart, and never before have I felt such happiness radiate from that I go wild at just the thought of seeing you again, and that I wish that each passing second I was right at your side, watching your splendid smile and musical laugh, the ray of sun dancing in your eyes. If the world were to somehow turn against you, I would stand tall by your side and protect you, and if I were to die, you would be my last thought and I would only wish that I could live longer so that I could spend more time with you, and love you even more.

_(__**759047209 **__people like this.)_

**Kaze**:...Alright how long is this going to go on?

**Lola**: You see them maaan? They could go on for, like, a loooooooong time.

* * *

**Jade Chan** has posted a video on **Xavia Adven's** wall.

**Cole**: He can RAP!? Seriously all you need is style like mine and your all set. :)

**Kaze**: No way that's going to happen...

**Xavia**: ...Why post it on my wall? ?_?

**Lester**: He don't need your style! He needs MINE!

**Kaze**: That's not going to happen EITHER!

**Jade**: What can I say, I like to brag. -shrug-

* * *

**Xavia Adven** has posted a video on her wall and tagged **Joe Wildwest**.

_(__**72,048,939**__ people like this)_

**Red**: HAAAAAAAAAAAA HAHAHAHAAAAAA!

**Todd**: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! XD XD XD

**Joe**:...Why'd ya post that video ya found of ZZ? -.-'

**Xaiva**: Why not? :D

**Kaze**: Wait won't people think that's...LOLLOLOLOL! XD

**Rosie**: ...Uh... Joe...he's doing that in YOUR body...

**Holt**: ...What the heck Joe?

**Rupert**: That's Zongazonga in Joe's body, not Joe.

**Holt**: Ah...But still, nice moves! XD

* * *

**Rupert Regius** uploaded a picture on **Xavia Adven's** wall.

_(__**Red Broke, Todd Monte, Kaze Shiratori**__ and __**1079789**__ people like this) _

**Kaze**: Oh, this is when we went to the beach...

**Xavia**:...Why you have picture of me in sailor-style swim suit?

**Rupert**:...Uh...

**_Parker Adven_**_ logged on._

**Parker**: ...Why do you have a picture of my little sister in her swim suit?

**Kaze**: Oh snap...such tension...

**Todd**: I think you better run...

**Rupert**:...

**_Rupert Regius_**_ logged off._

**Parker**: He has one day.

**_Parker Adven_**_ logged off._

**Xavia**: Proof that violence runs in my blood.

_(__**7590 **__people like this.)_

* * *

**Holt Boltomore** has uploaded a video on **Red Broke's** wall.

_(__**12,000**__ people like this)_

**Kaze**: Dude O.O YOU HAVE MY RESPECT!

**Todd:** A giant ROBOT!? AWESOME! XD

**Xavia**: Giant robot? Pft. Piece of cake.

**Todd**: That's not the POINT! The point is it has a GIANT ROBOT and Red's beating it into the ground! XD XD XD

**Holt**: I KNOW! XD Took lots of time to create a robot awesome enough! XD XD

**Rosie**:...What is it with guys and giant robots? -_-'

**Red**: Giant robots! Ya know, robots! That are giant! :D :D :D :D :D

**Cole**: There are giant robots here?!

**Lester**: Why weren't we notified?!

**Pauleen**:...I'm with Rosie, digadig.

* * *

**Red Ranger** posted a video on **Rupert Regius'** wall.

**Todd**: HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA HA HAHAH AH HAAAAAA! XD XD XD XD XD I STILL CAN'T BREATH! HA HAAAAA!

**Rupert**: HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU EVEN GET YOUR HANDS ON THAT?!

**Martin**:...What?

**Pauleen**: AWWWW! :D :D :D

**Kaze**: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! HAHAH XD XD!

**Parker**:...Could you please explain when you and my precious little sister were dancing together in an elegant ball room to the waltz.

**Rupert**: It was just a dream!

**Parker**:...You DREAMED this?

**Rupert**:...

**_Rupert Regius_**_ has logged off._

* * *

**Holt**: Hey I just met you...

**Rosie**: Eh?

**Todd**: And this is crazy. ;)

**Red**: So here's my number...XD

**Rupert**: So call me maybe?

**Kaze**:...

**Xavia:**...No.

**Rupert**: D:}

**_Xavia Adven_**_ logged off._

**Rupert**: I thought the three of you said that would work!

**Todd**: Exactly.

**Red**: We said we THOUGHT it would work.

**Holt**: We didn't actually assure you it would.

**Rupert**:...

**Red Ranger **posted a picture on his wall titled _'Todd, Holt and I high-fiving! :D'_

* * *

**Magma: TROLLING~!**

**Greywing:Best thing known to man. :)**

**Kaze&Red: You both are evil...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Grey: We know how much you guys love this...**

**Kaze: ****_WE_**** DON'T!**

**Magma: She was talking about the readers, who do! :D**

* * *

_**Xavia Adven** posted a picture on **Joe Wildwest's** wall._

_**74830 **people like this._

**Red**: HAAAA HAHA HA! LOLOLOLOLOL! XD XD XD XD

**Joe**: XAVIA!

**Cole**:...OH MY GOODNESS.

**Lola**: AWWWW!

**Lester**: You were such an adorable toddler, boss! :D

**Lola**: Like, true dat boss :) With the little bib and everything mannnn.

**Kaze**: OH LOL! ROLF ROLF!

**Joe**: XAVIA, HOW-?! HOW'D YA EVEN GET YER HANDS ON THAT?!

**Xavia**: I have my ways~.

* * *

_**Cole Aster's** relationship status changed to 'engaged' with _**_Lester Hawke_.**

**Jade**:Muhahahaha XD XD XD LOL!

**Xavia**: ...That's...That just ain't right.

**Red**:...D:|

**Cole**: JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU CHAN!

_**Cole Aster** logged off_

**Lester**: Get in LINE HIPSTER!

_**Lester Hawke** has logged off._

**Jade**: Ahhh brings back such memories. :)

_**Jackie Chan** logged on._

**Jackie**:...

**Jade**:...

_**Jade Chan** has logged off_

**Jackie**: She 's dusting the shop again.

_**Jackie Chan** logged off._

* * *

_**Duna Nichs** has logged on_

**Duna**: Hello? Is this how you do it?

**Red**: Yep! :D

**Duna**: Oh good, hold on...

_**Raptin Dinon** has logged on._

**Raptin**: Stupid infernal...Remind me again why I have to use this?

**Holt**: Because it's fun. :D

**Raptin**:...

**Duna**: Because of this.

_**Duna Nichs** changed her relationship status to 'In a relationship' with **Raptin Dinon**._

**Raptin**: Oh...Right I remember now...-blush-

**Xavia**: And this! :D

_**Xavia Adven** uploaded a picture to her wall._

**_748932 _**_people like this__._

**Red**: HAAAAAAAAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAA! LOLOLOLOLOLOL!

**Joe**: Raptin, ya should know that ya never make a bet wit' Xavia...EVER.

**Kaze**: NEVER! We all should know...

**Raptin**: TAKE THAT DOWN!

**Xavia**: Too late. HAHAHAHAHHA! Troooooollllllling~!

_**Xavia Adven** logged off with victory._

**Red**:...Since when did Facebook say how you logged off? O.o

**Duna**: Maybe Facebook knew it...

**Red**: Don't be silly Duna. :) It's just an internet sight...

_**Facebook** has logged on._

**Facebook**: You have two days...

_**Facebook** has logged off._

**Kaze**: What...Just happened? O.o

**Red**:...0_0 I must get Xavia.

_**Red Ranger** has logged off with fear._

* * *

_**Facebook** has uploaded a picture on **Red Broke's** wall._

**Kaze**: O_O I'd laugh...But I'm too afraid to...

**Xavia**: Facebook having a mind of it's own...not bad.

**Rupert**: This is nothing more than some internet prankster! Facebook is not an actual person...

**Facebook**: You have one day.

_**Facebook** has logged off._

**Rupert**: O_O

**Todd**: Quick, go to Xavia! She'll protect you!

**Rupert**: I'm going!

_**Rupert Reigus** has logged off_

**Kaze**:...Your not going to protect him at all, are you Xavia? -.-'

**Xavia**: No, I will.

**Joe**: Really? O.o

**Xavia**: Yep. XD Then when nothing happens, I will bug him about it every chance I get since my alternate account is Facebook. XD XD

_**7439** people like this._

**Pauleen**: 0.0 ...I have no words to diga-describe how cleaver that was, digadig.

**Jade**: I do, GENIOUS! XD

* * *

_**Joe Wildwest** has uploaded à video on **Xavia Adven's** wall._

**Kaze**: Oh...my dino...

**Red**:XAVIA!? My little pony?!

**Cole**: Such things that I never thought would go together!

**Xavia**: I watch the show so I can have enjoyable dreams...

**Rupert**: Really?

**Xavia**: ...of them dying, that is.

**Rupert**:...

* * *

**Kaze**: Ok demons follow me everywhere now!? Even on an ISLAND!?

**Red**: Dude?

**Kaze**: This shall answer all...

_**Kaze Shiratori** uploaded a picture on his wall._

**Todd**: What happened to your WALL!? Holy DINO!

**Xavia**: ...Zuh-huh-wha?

**Joe**: ...0_0

**Holt**: He took the expression right off my face.

**Kaze**: Yep, aparently carving a huge HOLE in it wasn't enough!

_**Uncle Chan** has logged on_

**Uncle**: Iyyaaaa what happened to wall!? Did you not place seals like instructed!?

**Kaze**:Ummm...maybe?

**Red**: KAZE! Y U NO LISTEN TO UNCLE-SENSEI?! You always listen to your sensei!

**Xavia**: True dat. :3

* * *

_**Cassidy Ranger** posted a picture on her wall titled 'My Perfect Wedding'._

**Cassidy**: My perfect wedding! :D :D :D :D

**Holt**: Too bad you can tell it's photoshopped. XD

**Kaze**: Yeah, I mean could you have at LEAST put some effort into this...

**Todd**: Yeah you can tottaly tell it's fake! I mean REALLY!

**Rosie**:...

**Red**:Um...Rosie?

**Rosie**: She has one hour.

_**Rosie Richmond** has logged off._

**Xavia**: Everyone, prepare for WWIII

**Parker**: I'll start on the bunker!

**Kaze**: I got the food!

**Jade**: I'll get the video games!

**Cole**:...

**Lester**:...

**Jade**:...What?

**Xavia**: Oh no, what Parker meant when he said that, was that he was going to clean it up. We already have enough supplies in it to last for about a millenium.

**Zeke**: Paranoia much?

* * *

**Todd(mobile): **Ok...how long is Rosie's jealousy rage going to last?

**Rupert: **Well, considering there are still explosions going on, quite some time.

**Kaze**: Wait, why are you guys even FACEBOOKING? We're right next to you...

**Red**: I feel terrible for all this... :'(

**Parker**: I'm preparing supper. What would you like, Xavia?

**Xavia**: Oh, I'll take some white truffles with saffron sause and baked chicken seasoned with dill and some barley.

**Parker**: And to drink?

**Xavia**: One of the 592 year old bottles of Sherry.

**Parker**: Right away.

**Holt**:...why you have such fancy food? O.o

**Kaze**:...Do you have any Cordon bleu?

**Jade**:That german dish with ham and cheese?

**Holt**:...When did you get in here?

**Jade**: Hmmm...little before the explosions started.

**Parker**: Yes. Is there anything else you'd like with it? A sause or drink perhaps?

**Kaze**: You have any sparkling wine?

**Pauleen**: Why are we being so CALM about this, digadig!?

* * *

**Kaze**: Ok, everyone in agreement that we NEVER make Rosie angry?

**Red**: Done.

**Holt**: Agreed.

**Pauleen**: Diga-ditto.

**Joe**: Heck yeah.

**Todd**: Yep.

* * *

**Grey: Please send us le reviews! We love your imput! XD**

**Red: SAVE US!**

**Magma: With how much they're enjoying this, I don't think that's gonna happen. XD**


End file.
